


Mine to mess with

by orphan_account



Category: RWBY
Genre: Bubble Bath, Clothes shredding, Gag useage, Helpless Mercury, Humiliation, M/M, New Clothes, Non-Consensual Drug Use, Non-Consensual Spanking, Over stimulation, Pain Kink, Praise Kink, Rimming, Smut, Some Fluff, glove play
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-03
Updated: 2017-07-04
Packaged: 2018-11-22 19:16:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,401
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11386653
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Roman hates kids of all ages!But but but! He has a strong need to claim Claim Mercury and mess with him. Especially after learning something juicy.What happens when the assassin child becomes prisoner to Roman's sexual mind?





	1. Melodic beginning

Roman had always hated kids of just about any age, the way they had always been loud and thought they were so smart. The fact that they constantly got in the way of work. Oh yes he truly hated them but there was one boy in particular he wouldn't mind messing with. Mercury Black was that boy, yes the boy drove him up the wall with how cocky he was but that just made him want to break him even more. Many things bothered him about Mercury but those were the same things that made good use of inuendo thoughts.

The defiant eyes the boy gave, would look ever so wonderful covered tears or blown wide with pleasure. That cocky little mouth of his, between the smug smiles and the lack of shutting him up oh how wonderful it would be to put in to better use on his hard shaft or making scream his name in desperate want. The tone body, the boy had always had a well built self with his natural lean frame and pale skin always covered up by dingy clothes. Oh how much nicer it would look without the clothes glossed in sweat, hickies and scratches maybe even a few whip marks. Then finally that boys hair oh how this drove him mad as a hatter. All kept up in the back but these messy uneven bangs oh how they drove him to anger. What was it with the kids today and the messy hair?! But the idea of pulling him by his hair, hard gripping the bangs pulling him back against him all tied up. This truly sent heat to his groin, the thought of it all just painted delicious pictures in his mind but not as delicious as the sight he saw a few days prior.

While heading to his office to work on his Melodic Kludge he had noticed his new pair of work gloves had gone missing from the drawer he kept them in. With a frustrated growl he had a feeling Mercury had used them for his legs again without asking and had them in his room. He stormed up to Mercury's room and went to knock but only found the door was slightly open. Leaning in closer he heard Mercury moan out a curse under his breath, it sounded like he was in pain but like he enjoyed it.

Curiosity took over and Roman snuck inside without a sound, leaning just past the wall to look and see a rather nice show for himself. Mercury laying on his bed fully nude using a gloved hand to grind up and down his very hard cock that was leaking pre and restrained by a silver ring at the end of his shaft. The other hand pushing in a decent sized toy through his clenching hole. If the boy didn't have metalic feet his toes would be curling as he thrusted himself up into his hand. Letting out hushed moans and curses as he would over do himself and start pumping for release but was held back by the ring. What amazed Roman was how Mercury kept his eyes screwed shut the whole time, probably imagining another guy doing this to him.

Sure enough he was right what surprised him was the name he heard being held back. "Ah, h harder Roman. M more haa." Mercury said choking back on it as he kept teasing himself. Roman swallowed hard as he watched as the gloved hand left the needy and probably sore cock to pinch and pull at his nipples making them stiff as hell before continuing his session. Roman left again without making a sound, his mind racing as he thought about the ever so juicy sight. Even now a few days later he had been reading about prosthetic legs and how to disable them. He knew Mercury needed his legs to fight, without them he was just another scared teen. Once it was all together and set he was ready, now to prep the room for Mercury's arrival and extended stay


	2. The first day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mercury finds himself trapped in Roman's special room. What will happen.

Mercury woke from a deep sleep finding himself covered in black silk bedding, he wasn't too fast to notice as his vision and Senses were still rather messed up from last night. He remembered he was in Roman's office with the group, he remembered drinks being passed around and then his head went fuzzy then dark. He looked around for signs of where he was, the only real things he could see were the bedding and the cage like frame around the bed. There wasn't a cover over the top he could easily climb out and look around. Once his head cleared more he went to stand only to find he was missing two things. One being his clothes as all he was wearing was his black boxers. Then most importantly his legs!

Now Mercury began to panic a bit, who took them? Where are they? His mid was racing with fear as now his main weapon was taken from him. He was so worried about this that he didn't hear himself having a panic attack. Thankfully there was a monitor in the cage with him and Roman did hear him having this little panic fit. 

Roman did enjoy the sounds of Mercury panting but this was the wrong kind so it was only a mild joy. He picked up his Melodic Kludge and walked into the other room where the boy was panicking. He bent down into the cage and gently rubbed his back and used very soothing words to settle him down. When Mercury registered who was rubbing his back he had settled down some but was still on edge. Mercury looked up to him and said with a rather shakey voice. "Where am I? Where are my legs? What happened last night?" To which he got a Cheshire smile from Roman.

"Last night you got drugged during the little party we had, I brought you here to your new room where you'll be staying for a long time. I removed your legs so you couldn't attack or run away, but I am fairly sure that once I start our play time you'll be fairly compliant and will earn them back. As for where you are well let's just call it home for now." Roman said stroking the non gel coated part of Mercury's hair watching as Mercury was filled with fear. Those lovely eyes blown wide with fear and a dash of anger swirling together. "But don't worry to much about it you'll kept in good hands."

With those words a small tear began to form in Mercury's eye. "Aw is the baby going to cry." Roman said in a mocking tone only making Mercury bite his lip trying to stay tough but the more he heard the more he wanted to cry. "Aw poor babys gonna cry. Aw how cute he's trying to be a big boy and not how cute." Soon his body was filled with rage in place if sadness, his face flushed with embarrassment and rage. He tried to fight them off but instead they started falling down his cheeks. He just kept repeating on how he would kill Roman like a mantra.

Roman merely smiled at this, finally a more honest look from him. The tear streaked face the flushed cheeks and the hushed anger. Oh how delicious the other looked like this, this was one of the points he wanted to prove to him. He was still just a scared child. For now Mercury had gotten the point and needed to go back to sleep. "Well I think you've gotten the point for now and I believe you need a nap little boy." He said pinching the younger males nose.

Mercury snapped and as soon as Roman's hand pulled away he bit the gloved hand. He heard a crunch and Roman exclaiming in pain which made him smile. But that didn't last long before he felt the handle portion of Melodic Kludge make contact with his face. He fell to the side of the bed holding where it had made contact. Now his sense to run kicked in as he saw a gloved hand grab his bangs and pull him up like a toy. He gripped the wrist trying to pull away only to her a rather angry Roman say.

"If you want to behave like a brat I promise I will treat you like one, your going to be sore in a good second." This made Mercury tense up, he felt himself get thrown on to the bed belly first. His body shaking as he felt Roman use his knee on the smaller back to anchor him down. Mercury knew what would happen he'd seen Roman do this to Neo whenever she misbehaved. When he was finished with her she couldn't sit right for a week. Roman wasn't a light hitter either whenever Neo came out her rear was still hot from the sting.

Mercury felt his boxers get taken off and his left cheek get groped roughly by the gloved hand. "Now let's see how tough you really are."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Requests are always nice.


	3. Punishment?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Roman punishes Mercury but soon finds something else of interest.

Mercury struggled under him trying to get away but it was in vain when he felt the rough leather gloved hand strike his left cheek. It came as a surprise to him so he let out a Yelp of pain as he shrank back in. His cheek stung with some heat to it as it was made worse when two more came down striking the same spot. Mercury bit back against the pain of the sting, sadly he wasn't just being punished one way but two as well.

Not many knew but Mercury liked getting spanked in this rough way. The rush he got as each pang of pain hit him just brought pleasure to him and that didn't exclude now either. As Roman continued to hit the pale ass cheeks turning then deep red with every strike Mercury was getting harder every strike. It wasn't till the 25th strike that hit on a bit of his testicles and on his ass that Mercury let out a loud pained moan as he thrust his hips down to get friction.

Roman came to a dead halt when he heard him make the noise, he looked down to see the teens body shaking like a leaf in restraint. Roman was no longer angry now he was just curious as to this reaction, he let out an evil smile and struck again with more force getting the same response from the other. He let out a little chuckle as he gripped the left cheek giving it a firm squeeze before rubbing it with his gloved hand. "Well that's an interesting little note, you get turned on by getting spanked." He said giving a few squeezes to get some lovely strained sounds from little Mercury's mouth. His body jerked ever so nicely into his hand to feel more pain out of Mercury's control. 

Roman released the cheek and pulled off of him, he watched as Mercury was shaking so hard. His breathing was shaking like his body was his face covered by his arms, his ears were red so he knew poor Mercury was ashamed of himself. He could see that Mercury was trying so hard to not cry or move. Roman took his hand and started at the lower back and gently moved his way up rubbing the teens back trying to settle him down. 

Mercury felt this and flinched several times before finally just accepting it and letting him do it. It took a little time but Mercury finally wore himself down into a calm state. Roman gave him a turn around making him cringe at the pain from his still sore ass. But that only reminded them that Mercury was still hard and needed relief. Roman crawled on top of him and slowly planted kisses on the chapped lips, simple small ones that eventually Mercury responded to by kissing back rather weakly.

Roman lazily dragged a hand down the small frame till he met the hard shaft getting a surprised inhale from Mercury mid kiss. Mercury tried to pull away but Roman held firm and said very calmly lowering himself to the ear. "Hey, hey easy now tender foot your ok. The worst parts over." He said as he slowly began stroking the hard shaft hearing Mercury give out little moans he wanted to bite back. Roman kissed into Mercury's neck leaving little kisses all over the neck. Eventually he found the soft spot and sucked it lightly getting a more vocal reaction from him as well as a sudden buck of the hips into his hand. With a bit more time Mercury started thrusting his hips into Roman's hand willingly. He took advantage of this kindness and moaned out for Roman to tighten his grip, to which he was greeted with a tighter grip on his hard shaft causing him to ooze pre cum from the head. 

He bit his lip as he thrusted slower trying to savor this feeling, rough warm leather wrapping around his hard shaft like he had fantasies of many nights. Roman sucking on his neck leaving deep bruises setting his nerves a flame from all over him. Roman kept whispering more and more in his ear, telling him he needed to stop holding back and just let go. He could smell the cigar smoke on his breath gods that sent drove him wild. Then Roman started kissing him deeply, not to claim dominate but to send him deeper into pleasure. The play between tongues and the lack of air sent Mercury over the edge causing him to cum in Roman's hand, his thrusts going buck wild trying to get more while riding out the high. As he slowed down as the buzz filled his head Roman went to lighter kisses letting him catch his breath in between kisses. He pulled his hand away pulling out a cloth to clean up the spilled cum off of it.

Mercury came down from his high and felt himself slipping to sleep. He watched Roman get over the bar fence with ease. His sight was blurred but he felt a blanket cover him as he slipped into sleep fully. Everything would change now but for better or for worse.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Suggestions are welcome.

**Author's Note:**

> Please feel free to request I'll do my best to give it to you.


End file.
